The Godfather
by AnjaliRed
Summary: A bunch of Harry and Sirius moments clumped together in a short story. Just because the relationship between the two is amazing.


**I've always loved the relationship between Harry and** **Sirius. So here are a bunch of drabbles of them, together.**

_The Godfather_

Sirius was in the Potter residence with Harry, in their backyard. He and Harry were playing 'Chase Harry' with Harry crawling on his chubby legs on the ground in circles with Padfoot chasing him and barking once in a while, making Harry giggle and fall on his face on the grass, but that did not stop him from laughing. He was with Uncle Sirius after all.

* * *

"Where am I Harry?" Asked Sirius to Harry from under the invisibility cloak where he was hiding in front of him, all the while smirking at the bewildered look his grandson had on his face. Even though they had done this twenty times already that day, it never ceased to be fun.

"Peekaboo!" Shouted Sirius to Harry whipping of the invisibility cloak, who tumbled on the carpet on his back due to the shock of seeing his godfather come out of nowhere.

* * *

"Hey there, don't cry. Mummy and daddy are sleeping. They are tired. Yes?" Currently Harry was crying because he needed his mom and dad, but Sirius did have the heart to wake them up as they just came back from a mission, thoroughly tired.

Trying to improvise and think of what Lily would do to make him happy he took out his wand from his pocket and said,"Woah! Look at those Harry."

Harry stopped sobbing for a second to look at what Sirius was pointing at and his face immediately brightened when he looked at the small blasts of colourful light at the top of his crib and then chasing his own tail to just hear the sound of that adorable laugh Harry had.

After all Sirius did learn some tact on how to look after Harry.

* * *

Sirius glared at his best friend James as he tugged his hair as a joke, knowing how much it irked him. Harry looking at the two curiously from Sirius's lap and then wanted to do that too.

And Harry tugged at Sirius's hair and giggling, while James and Lily waited for Sirius to his godson's hand off his hair and feeling astonished when all he did was smile and rose Harry up so had better access to his hair.

"Oi! Discrimination is illegal." Said James angrily to his best friend, while Lily smiled at how cute Harry and Sirius looked at that moment.

* * *

After the decision was finalised that the fidelus charm would be placed on Lily and James's house the next week to protect them, Sirius made a decision to take Harry as many places as he could before the charm was placed and he couldn't move out of the house.

So, acting like the awesome godfather he was, he took Harry to all the places he thought he would like. From the muggle attractions like Disneyland to the wizarding attractions like the famous wizarding park in Orlando, then dropping him back during the night and taking him out again in the morning.

All because he loved his godson too much to not spoil him.

* * *

Sirius wanted to take Harry on his motorcycle and not being allowed to do so by either Lily or James even though he promised to take care of him and because Harry, it seemed, loved air more than land.

Took after his father in that sense.

* * *

He came to check for himself if the rumours were true and after seeing the blasted part of the house where Harry's nursery was, it was all he could do not to collapse on the ground in front of the house.

He had to check if someone was alive, anyone.

So, he went into the with tears rushing down his face and he saw James lying on the ground. He went on his knees and hugged his dead friend's body as if he squeezed his friend hard enough he would be able to bring back life in his body. It did not happen.

Again, using all the strength he had, he followed the wreckage to Harry's nursery and saw Lily sprawled on the ground, not trusting himself to get up if he got on his knees again, he looked for the dead body of Harry.

But instead he saw the his godson in the crib crying, looking at Lily as if waiting for her to get up any moment and take him in her arms and hold him to her chest.

Harry was alive. He was alive. Someone was alive. When he thought everything was lost, he saw a silver lining.

And now all the sadness turned into rage. Rage against Peter. That traitor who betrayed his best friends to a dark lord who killed people for fun, he was going to kill him.

* * *

After running from the wreckage caused by Peter towards his friend's house again, he met Hagrid, who was carrying a small bundle of blankets in which Harry was peacefully sleeping.

"Give him to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather." When Hagrid refused saying Dumbledore's orders and because even he knew that no matter how much he thought he could, he wouldn't be able to take care of Harry alone.

He was alone now, wasn't he? No one was there for him now.

* * *

When he met Harry again after thirteen years and explained to him everything that happened, he finally felt at peace.

"When all this is over we will be a proper family again." He said that to Harry, feeling elated that finally he will be free and Peter, that traitor, will be caught for the crimes he committed and for which he was arrested.

When Peter ran, with him ran his freedom, his happiness. He had lost Harry. Again. Once again.

* * *

During the fight in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius looked out for Harry every two seconds to make sure he was safe because he couldn't lose him. Not him.

And that caused him to get hit by that killing curse.

Harry turned at that exact second and saw Sirius going into the veil and Lupin running towards him to catch him from going towards him.

Harry was the last thing Sirius saw and he was glad for that one little mercy. Better than seeing his sister Bellatrix.

The last thought in his head was that you look after him for me Lupin.

_Sirius being Harry's godfather and always being Harry's godfather._


End file.
